


Best Friends Forever

by Unsub



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsub/pseuds/Unsub
Summary: 在这个世界里，不是杀，就是被杀。
Relationships: Chara/Asriel Dreemurr
Kudos: 3





	Best Friends Forever

来自异乡的我，你最好的朋友，说着：想要看看家乡的太阳花，接着，痛苦地吸入最后一口空气，死掉了。  
悲伤令你充满我的决心，接受了我的灵魂，用那无与伦比的力量，跨越屏障，人生第一次离开自己的家。我的朋友，你都没顾上赞美清澄的天空和如火的太阳，抱着我的尸体，跋山涉水，带我去看家乡的太阳花。  
盛开的太阳花美极了。我曾对你说，若你亲眼见到，就一定不会认错；它们是那么耀眼！是了，我的朋友，我什么时候骗过你呢？你第一眼见到那开满太阳花的花床，就认出了它们。它们出现在我讲的故事中，我的涂鸦本上，我们的装饰画里，你怎么会认错呢？于是你小心翼翼地将我的尸体放在花床正中，又不愿离开，继续陪着我，希望我能从中得到安息。  
然而村民们走过来时，本属于我的憎恨开始流动在你的身体里：杀了他们吧，杀了他们；那些人的灵魂，能够给大家永远的自由！  
曾经，他们说我是恶魔的孩子，只要提到我的名字，厄运与死亡就会随之而来。而现在，我的朋友，我最亲爱的朋友，他们却更害怕，与他们外表不同的、来自异乡的你。那些人满怀畏惧，发了疯着了魔一样攻击你，想要杀掉你——一个撞到头或者迷了路就会变成哭包、会毫无保留地呈现我以爱意的，来自异乡的孩子。  
愤怒熊熊燃烧，锻造成杀意：杀了他们，杀了他们吧。正是那些人令你们饱受痛苦、不知阳光为何物，难道不应该，让他们付出代价？杀了他们吧！明明我们的力量甚至足够消灭人类，可你为什么不下手呢？瞧瞧你，你奄奄一息、破败不堪，任由他们将恶意加注于你，也不愿还手。  
求求你，杀了他们吧……在这个世界上，不是杀，就是被杀！杀了他们吧！我的朋友，我不愿见你，是被杀的那个呀……  
你耷拉着耳朵，勉强扯开一个笑容，喃喃自语般，用一贯的温柔向我的尸体发问：哪个才是你的家呢？大概是听到了我哽咽的回答吧，你用尽最后的决心，将我的尸体抱回“我们的家”。  
最终，回到了我们平日里玩耍的花园中央，一路积攒着的悲伤与痛苦击垮了你。你坠落、化为尘土，就洒在了我的尸体上。而我住进泥土里，身上带回来的种子让这个地方开出了第一朵太阳花。它们又成片成片地绽放，开得比比家乡还要旺盛。  
后来，博士说，那第一朵太阳花睁开了眼睛。它在花园里开口说话，又大哭起来。  
你总是爱哭，连变成一朵花儿时也还这样吗？不要哭，不要哭，我最亲爱的好朋友。总有一天，我也会从泥土里醒来，换个模样、再继续做你、最好的朋友。


End file.
